Hébergement
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Quand Lambo a la très bonne idée de faire exploser la demeur des SAWADA, il faut bien trouver un endroit où héberger cette famille. Qu' adviendrait il si cela ce passé chez le gardien du nuage.


Et voilà, les valises étaient bouclées. La famille SAWADA descendait la rue pour aller chez les Hibari. Tsuna n'y aller pas de bon cœur, dire que tout ça était à cause de cet abruti de Lambo et de Reborn.

Flashback:

_ Tsunaze je veux aller à la fête foraine ! s'exclama Lambo.

_ Stupide bovin ! N'importune pas le Xème du nom avec tes futilités ! Rétorqua Gokudera.

_ Mais euh, je veux y aller. Ronchonna le plus petit d'entre eux.

_ Du calme, on n'ira après que j'ai fini cet exercice. Promis Tsuna.

_ Certainement pas, interrompis Reborn, après, Bianchi te donnera un cour d'art culinaire.

_ C'est chiant d'avoir un prof particulier. Répondis le Xème du nom.

_ Regarde moi Tsuna, je n'ai que un an et demi et je me fais respecter de tous, la preuve: je suis ton prof et je squatte ta maison. Si tu as un bon rang dans la mafia tu pourras faire comme moi. Se vanta le tueur à gage. Et tu pourras même martyriser ton élève comme je le fait avec mon jouet.

_ Je suis son jouet. Dit Tsuna déprimer.

_ OUIIIIINNNNNNN! Pleurnicha le bovin. Je veux y aller maintenant !

Lambo sortit de sa coupe afro des grenades qu'il lança dans la chambre de Tsuna comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est vexé. La chambre du X ème du nom explosa ainsi que tous le reste de la maison. Après le désastre la mère de la famille des Vongolas arriva. Dans un premier temps elle fut si choquée qu'elle en tomba dans les pommes. Le deuxième, elle pris son portable que son fils Tsunayoshi lui avait offert la veille et appela son mari parti en Italie régler quelques affaires à propos de Xanxus et des siens. Il contacta des maçons et des architectes de la famille Vongola pour

refaire la maison.

Cependant la mama de Tsuna et lui même ainsi que I-pin, Reborn, Lambo et Futa devraient loger chez un des cinq autres gardiens (puisque Lambo squattait le domicile de Tsuna gardien du ciel alias le boss de la famille Vongola ). Reborn sachant que Hibari Kyôya, gardien des nuages, avait une dette envers lui, pris contacte avec lui. Il lui demanda gentiment ( mais bien sure...) de les héberger accompagné de quelques menaces s'il refusait. Le gardien des nuages accepta sans qu'on lui demande plusieurs fois ce qui était très étonnant, lui qui détestait habituellement les troupeaux et encore plus s'ils étaient herbivores comme le disait si bien Kyôya.

Fin du flashback.

Après une dizaines de minutes les Sawada arrivèrent devant la demeure qui les hébergera pendant quelque temps. La maison était typiquement japonaise à deux étages. Le jardin gardais un bassin entouré de grosses pierres blanches. L'eau aurait put être comparé au ciel du matin tellement elle était bleu azur, elle abritait quelques carpes. Pour arriver à la porte de la maison qui représente le plus son pays il fallait passé par un pont peint de rouge aux extrémités noires. Le portail qui délimitait le terrain de cette somptueuse demeure était marron et fait de bambou lié par des lanières d'aciers trompeuses qui paraissaient être de la corde.

_ Bonjours, vous êtes surement les Sawada. Mon fils m'a averti que vous arriverait ce matin. Prenez la peine d'entrer. Pria une jeune femme qui avait l'apparence de vingt-huit ans.

Elle portait un yukata violet orné de fleurs bleues indigo chacune avec quatre pétales. Elle avait aussi un chignon fait de sa chevelure noire et de quelques rajouts, elle portait un panier de course remplit de fruits et légumes frais qui apparemment provenaient du marché d'aujourd'hui.

_ Effectivement nous somme bien les Sawada. Merci d'avoir la gentillesse de nous héberger pour quelques temps. Remercia la mama.

_ Mais de rien, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, depuis peu Kyôya a changé grâce à vous. Merci d'être son ami. Dit la maîtresses de maison.

__Si on peu appeler ça des amis._ Pensa Tsuna.

_ Qui t'as dit que se sont mes amis ? Fit remarquer une voix provenant dans haut.

_ Kyôya voyons ont ne traite pas ses invités comme ça et descend du toit.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre sinon je te mordrais à mort.

__La célèbre réplique d' Hibari_, pensa Tsuna

C'est alors qu'une geta atterris sur la tête du jeune homme assis sur le toit, envoyé par sa mère qui, à ce même instant, avait un regard d'assassin bien plus terrifiant que celui de la victime.

_ Tss. Ronchonna le gardien du nuage.

_ Venez nous allons vous faire une visite guidé et nous installerons des futons supplémentaires pour vous. Kyôya occupe toi de nos invités, je vais faire à manger pour ce midi et ce soir. Décréta la jeune femme.

_Attendez, je vais vous aider. Proposa la mama.

_ Je veux bien, merci. J'en aurais besoin pour nourrir autant de monde.

Hibari fit le tour de la maison en prenant le temps de dire quelle pièce était laquelle en disant à quoi elle servait, par exemple la salle de jeu comme il le disait, servait à s'entrainer contre des cibles que les Hibari avaient employé ( et oui les cibles étaient des humains). Trois ou quatre pièces avant la fin de la visite Kyôya montra sa chambre, elle était assez simple mais très typiquement japonaise. Un futon était installé à côté d'un mur, une armoire était à gauche de l'entrée calé contre le mur et le coin de la chambre et à l'opposé de l'armoire et en face du futon, un bureau( plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui sécher toujours les cours).

_ Ici c'est ma chambre. Fit Kyôya.

_Tsuna dormira ici. Ordonna Reborn.

_ Hors de question. Lança sèchement le propriétaire de la chambre.

_ Je ferais un combats avec toi une fois par semaine.

_ Si le bébé insiste je suis bien obligé. Dit Hibari en cachant sa joie de pouvoir enfin raffronter le bébé.

_ _En faite il est d'accord juste pour le combat en gros. J'espère qu'il me mordra pas à mort pendant mon sommeil._ Pensa Tsuna.

_ Bien continuons, le repas seras servit dans dix minutes précises.

Ils commençaient à aller à l'avant dernière pièce.

_ Celle-ci est celle où nous corrigeons ce qui ont fait des erreurs nous l'appelons la salle de rééducation. Mais nous y entrons rarement. Fit le propriétaire des lieux.

En avançant à la dernière pièce ils virent une personne qui ressemblait au gardien des nuages comme deux gouttes d'eau mais avec une petite barbe.

_ C'est ton jumeau ? demanda Tsuna au gardien.

_ Non, mon père, il à quarante-trois ans et ma mère cinquante-quatre, dit son interlocuteur.

_ Hein? Ce sont des sorciers ou quoi ? Questionna Tsuna.

_ Des sorciers ? Dit Lambo apeuré un doigt dans la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

_ C'est une expression, fit I-Pin à Lambo.

_ Continuons, je déteste ce type. Clama l'homme aux nuages.

Ils s'avancèrent donc sans poser de questions. Quand le loup solitaire était comme ça il valait mieux ne rien dire pour ne pas l'énerver.

_ C'est là où vous dormirez ici. Installez vos futons. Tsuna va faire le tien et va dans la salle à manger après. Ordonna le proprio des lieux.

Tous le monde se mit à exécuter les ordres sauf Reborn qui laissait Kyôya faire le travail à sa place.

Les futons installés, les Vongola allèrent dans la salle à manger. Seul cette pièce n'était pas japonaise. La table venait d'Italie, les couverts d'Angleterre et le parquet ainsi que la tapisserie de France.

_ Kyôya met le couvert s'il te plait. Demanda sa mère.

_ OK.

_ Attends je vais t'aider. Annonça Tsuna.

_ Ne te sens pas obliger. Fit remarquer l'homme aux nuages.

_ Je sais, j'ai seulement envie de t'aider. Se risqua Tsunayoshi se préparant à un éventuel coup de matraque.

Le gardien acquiesça et à deux ils mirent la table pour neuf personnes. En emmenant le pain, Tsuna renversa la carafe d'eau sur le maître des lieux et la cassa, se qui coupa un petit peu le kimono de la maîtresses.

_ Comment oses-tu nous faire cet affront ? Déclara le père du gardien en levant la main prête à l'abaisser sur Tsuna.

_ IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Cria Tsunayoshi en mettant ses bras comme protection.

_ Je t'ai eu.

_ Hein?

_ Non, laisse tomber c'est un jeu que nous faisons à chaque invité, on pari de l'argent et le gagnant remporte le tout. C'est tout. Dit-il avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui de Yamamoto. Et cette fois c'est notre fils qui à gagner, tient d'ailleurs les dix milles yens que nous avions parié.

-_Autant d'argent pour un simple pari ! F_it le boss intérieurement.

Après le repas que les mamas avaient préparé ils allèrent tous dans le jardin faire une partie de majong.

La partie fut gagné par Tsuna de huit points. Le dernier était étonnamment Lambo qui avait absolument insisté pour jouer. L'après-midi passa, la mama des Vongolas avait préparé des pains aux chocolats pour le goûter des enfants mais les adultes ne s'en privèrent pas. Avant le dîner Tsuna dut subir un cour de français, il devait se rattraper de son deux sur cent.

Après avoir fait son cours, tout le monde alla manger. En entré il y eu de la salade composé, le plat de résistance était une biche farcie accompagné d' haricots vert et au beurre ainsi que des champignons de paris. Le fromage était un assortiment de fromage Suisse, Allemagne et d'Autriche. Le dessert était de la bûche de noël étant donné qu'on était le 25 décembre. Les mamas s'étaient prise d'une envie totalement occidental pour ce repas de fête.

Avant d'aller au lit Tsuna alla au bain, qui en réalité, était des sources d'eau chaude. Plus tard, Futa et le père de son gardien entrèrent aussi en maillots comme l'était le X ème du nom.

_Excusez moi, se risqua Tsunayoshi,on se connait depuis ce matin mais je ne connait toujours pas votre nom.

_ Oh, je m'appelle Kyô, la ressemblance avec Kyôya est frappante non? C'est ma femme qui l'a décidé elle à voulut combiné nos deux prénoms ensemble, elle s'appelle Loyari. Bon je vais sortir j'ai la tête qui commence à tourné à cause du champagne et de la chaleur. Vous devriez en faire autant. Bonne nuit.

C'est alors que les deux autres jeunes hommes sortirent.

_ Bonne nuit Tsuna-nii.

_ Bonne nuit Futa.

Sur le retour pour aller dormir, Tsuna sentit quelqu'un lui mettre la main sur la bouche et l'attirer dans une pièce. Il se retrouva allongé sur une table les pieds et les mains liées sur une table. Il sentit une main défaire sa ceinture, enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Cette main remonta la jambe droite de la personne allongé. Elle caressa celle-ci et continua à monter plus haut et commença à lui tripoter le postérieur en pinçant ses fesses. Quand il sentit la main voulant passer sous son caleçon, il voulut crier mais une bouche l'en empêcha. Elles c'étaient posées sur celles du dessous.

Puis Tsunayoshi s'habitua à l'obscurité et vit la personne qui lui faisait subir cela, c'était …

_ On n'est dans la salle de Rééducation cher Tsu-kun.

_ Hibari...

Quand l'agresseur de Tsunayoshi commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, il entendis des bruits de pas. Pour que le soumis ne hurle pas, l'homme l'embrassa en même temps qu'il finissait la chemise. Il ne restait que le sous-vêtement de Tsuna. Silence. C'est alors que le « dominant » commença à lécher le coup du boss. Puis s'attaqua au tétons, en les tripotant avant. Il y appliqua ensuite ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Il commença alors à les lécher, puis les mordilla. Il commençait à lécher le nombril du X ème du nom quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un autre Hibari entra. Lequel était le vrai ? Les deux n'avait pas de barbe. Ça ne pouvait être que Kyô et Kyôya. Mais lequel était qui ? A moins qu'une troisième autre personne ressemble énormément à son gardien, bien sure cela était presque impossible. Déjà que deux sa suffisait alors imaginez une troisième personne... C'est alors que Tsuna se remémora le comptage des points au majong. Lambo était très mauvais joueur et quand il a su qu'il avait perdu, il avait accusé l' homme aux nuages d'avoir triché. Ainsi, le gardien de la foudre lui avait griffé la joue gauche. En regardant le nouveau venu à la joue gauche il y vit un pansement qu'il ne vit pas sur son violeur et encore moins une griffure. Le vrai Kyôya se jeta avec ses matraques sur son père que ce dernier se prit en pleine poire en tombant ainsi dans les pommes. Suite à cela le « Zoro » entraina Tsunayoshi dans sa chambre.

_ Que t'a-t-il fait ?

_ De qui ?

_ Mon père.

A ce dernier mot Tsuna frémit et commença à sangloter. Son interlocuteur le voyant ainsi le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_ C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant ne pleure plus.

Puis Hibari pris les mains de son vis à vis qui se mit à crier à se même geste. Le jeune homme ne sachant plus quoi faire, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son boss qui arrêta de suite ses larmes. Le X ème du nom d'abord choqué, attendit. Puis il se joignis à ce baiser en trouvant une tendresse réconfortante. Le gardien du ciel mit ses bras autour du coup de son amant. Kyôya trouvant cela étrange, voulut continuer à aller encore plus loin. Alors il pris les hanches de son amour et les caressas. Il fût surprit qu'une personne venant de se faire à moitié agressé , se laisse faire. Il regarda alors son boss. Le voyant endormi, il le mit en pyjamas et rapprocha son futon du sien pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il mit la tête de celui qu'il aimait sur son torse et le couvrit d'une couverture. Deux heures étaient passées quand le X ème du nom se réveilla. Voyant qu'il était très proche de son gardien, Tsuna voulut reculer mais lors du mouvement l'autre se réveilla à son tour. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes lorsque le plus vieux d'entre eux (le propriétaire de la chambre) commença à se rapprocher du visage de son colocataire et le baisa sur la joue. Tsunayoshi rougit comme une tomate. Ce qui fit levait l'anatomie masculine de l'homme aux nuages. A la manœuvre il toucha celle de son colocataire. L'autre jeune homme gêné, détourna son regard de celui de son sauveur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer une phrase mais Kyôya l'en empêcha en lui posant la sienne sur ses lèvres puis une fois se baisé terminé, Tsuna lui dit cela :

_ Euh... Merci pour tout à l'heure...

_ Normal, c'était la faute de mon père, à ce mot Tsuna frémit, j'allais pas laisser un homme t'agresser.

_ Merci quand même.

_ J'en peux plus.

_ Hein ?

Après les derniers mots de cette légère conversation Hibari commença à enlever le haut de son pyjama en ajoutant :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais tendre.

Il déboutonna celui de son vis à vis tout en parsemant de baisers le coup de celui qu'il aimait. Il descendit aux tétons. Il les léchas, les mordillas. Descendit encore plus bas vers le nombril. Tsuna rejeta le gardien.

_ Je... Euh... C'est que c'est..., fit Tsunayoshi.

_ Ta première fois? répondit son interlocuteur.

_ ...Oui, répondit le X ème du nom gêné.

_ Soit pas gêné. Moi aussi. Fit l'homme aux nuages en détournant son regard tout en rougissant.

_ C'est vrai?

_ Oui. Désolé si je mis prend mal.

_ C'est pas grave. Mais dit moi, depuis quand tu te préoccupes des gens comme ça ?

_ C'est la première fois. D'habitude je ne le suis pas. Je considère ça comme de la faiblesse... Mais si c'est toi je veux bien faire exception.

Sur ces mot dit d'une tendresse (qui aurait fait rire tout le monde, s'il connaissait Hibari...LE HIBARI. Le terrible Kyôya était tendre AVEC une PERSONNE.) il se mit à califourchon sur son Tsuna. Oui maintenant il pouvait dire SON Tsuna. Hibari commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son vis à vis lorsque celui-ci remarqua que son partenaire l'avait totalement changé. Il n'avait plus le même sous-vêtement que ce matin.

_ Très sexy. Émit le gardien dans le creux de l'oreille de son vis à vis d'une manière presque inaudible.

Effectivement, le corps de Tsuna était mit en valeur dans la position qu'il était, sa chemise de pyjama à carreaux rouges et noirs, plongeant de chaque côté de son corps fin, son bas lui arrivé à mi-fesses . Hibari se dénuda complètement, tandis que Tsunayoshi s'allongea sur les deux futons. Hibari débuta par des baisers sur les lèvres rosés de sont amant puis lui en déposa sur ses joues en feus. Il continua sa lancé sur le coup et y laissa quelques suçons. Son Tsuna poussait des gémissements de plaisir, preuve qu'il s'y prenait bien. Kyôya commença à lécher le nombril. Tsunayoshi ne tenait plus et lâcha quelques gémissements de plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit que son vis à vis enlevait son sous-vêtement il voulut y mettre du sien: le boss prit les deux mains de son gardien et fit accélérer le mouvement. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. Le plus haut gradé fit quelques coups de hanches pour dire au plus âgée qu'il pouvait commencer. Le gardien des nuages ne se fit pas prier, il présenta trois doigts au boss qui les lécha lentement voulant faire durer le plaisir. L'autre émit des grognements pour faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Tsuna s'empressa donc. Le plus vieux, jugeant qu'il étaient assez humide les retiras et les déposas sur la bosse du boss qui était déjà dure comme de la roche. Il les fit tourner autour et cela fit courber le dominé qui donnait des coups de hanches de devant à derrière pour montrer qu'il désiré avoir plus de plaisirs qu'il n'en avait déjà. Hibari ne se fit pas prié, il mit aussitôt sa bouche sur le gland de l'autre qui continué ses mouvements de bassins. Il fit des mouvements de va et viens avec sa bouche. L'amant du dominant fit de même avec sa main sur la virilité de son vis à vis qui était bien plus dressé que la sienne. Dans ses moments de plaisir, le propriétaire de la chambre arrêta. L'autre intrigué de cela prit la parole.

_ Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Pourquoi? Fit le dixième parrain des Vongola tout en commençant de pleurer.

_ Je n'arrête pas, j'en ai marre de rester au même stade. Je veux juste te _baiser à mort_. Dit il en se plaçant derrière et en le prenant par les hanches.

Il releva la tête de son boss et y introduit les trois même doigts que tout à l'heure dans la bouche de son conjoint. Ils se firent encore lécher une nouvelle fois, encore plus, retirés ils furent introduis dans l'intimité de son amant. Doucement pour qu'il y prenne lui aussi du plaisir, autant que lui. Puis entendant les battements de cœur de sa moitié ralentir, il pénétra le deuxième. Contrairement aux cris de plaisirs qu'avait poussé son boss lors de la premier introduisions ceux ci était de douleurs. Il attendit donc quelques mouvement de bassins de son autre pour continuer. Il fit des mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur avant d'y mettre le troisième. Avec l'aide du X ème du nom, ils y prirent du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Se lassant enfin de ce petit jeu le gardien des nuages arrêta de doigter son parrain et mit sa virilité sur l'entrée de la partie intime de son amant ; le parrain lança:

_ Vas y !

Le gardien le pénétra. Des cris de plaisirs sortirent de leurs bouches.

_ Cette pièce est insonorisé ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots l'adolescent aux cheveux noir commença ses vas et viens. Il retourna son boss entre deux mouvements. La jouissance était proche. Hibari accéléra ses mouvements. Tsunayoshi hurla de plaisir. Hibari jouit enfin dans Tsuna qui se fit suivre par l'éjaculation de celui-ci entre leurs deux torses. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un cris de plaisir ultime. Ils s'embrassèrent puis...

_ Tsu-kun, je t'aime, fit l'amant du boss suivit d'un rire.

« Je l'ai baisé à mort pensa le gardien du nuage.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ».


End file.
